The most epic Club Penguin truth or dare ever!
by FoxxyUnited12
Summary: Petal327 has invited all the mascots for a friendly game of truth or dare.And things get more and more epic every chapter!Let the epic-ness begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing to say but enjoy and no flames( but really, who would want to flame my stories? Oh yea, the Cadence x Rookie haters -_-')**

* * *

Petal327: *grabs microphone and taps it* Testing testing, is this thing on? Testing te-

Jet Pack Guy: Ughh it's on!

Cadence: And why did you bring us here?

Petal327: Well, in case I didn't tell you guys, were having a( drum roll plz...) TRUTH OR DARE GAME!

Everyone: * claps and cheers*

Herbert: And why am I and Klutzy here?

Petal327: Z are you and Klutzy here. * turns to audience * now I should remind you, any mean review may be removed and the reviewer may be reported. Plz enjoy this fanfic and don't forget to add truth's and dares!

*curtains close*

Dot: OW MY FOOT!


	2. More of the epicness

Petal327: Welcome back to the MOST EPIC CLUB PENGUIN TRUTH OR DARE GAME EVER!

Rookie: Yay! *hugs rubber ducky and doesn't let go*

Petal327: I feel so sorry for you Rookie.*shakes head*

Rookie: What do you mean?

**Lilly Aldean**

**Jet: I dare you to go a week without your jetpack**

**Gary: Go a week without doing math or science**

**Rookie: A week w/out your rubber ducky**

**Dot week without disguises**

**Just some suggestions ;D**

JPG: WHAT?

Gary: WHAT?!

Rookie: WHAT?!

Dot: WHAT?!

Petal327: Oh quit your whining! Your dares will end on the third chapter.

JPG, Gary, Rookie and Dot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Petal327: *looks through letters* Where are the other letters.

Cadence: *calming a traumatized Rookie* I dunno. That's all the letters I got from the mailbox. *back to Rookie* It's ok. Everything's fine as long as I'm here with you.

Rookie: *wipes tears and smiles* Thanks Cadence.

Petal327: Awww such a cute couple.

Rookie: I do not have a crush on her!

Cadence: I do not have a crush on him!

Franky: Besides Cadence is my girlfriend!

Petal327: No she's not.

Franky: Yes she is!

Petal327:Is not!

Franky: Is too!

Petal327: IS NOT!

Franky: IS TOO!

_*curtains drop*_

Dot: OW MY OTHER FOOT!


	3. Yay proof to DotJPG!

**Yay the third chapter!**

* * *

Petal327: Welcome back to the- *looks at JPG, Dot, Gary and Rookie, who all look rotten* thanks to the reviewers giving me enough dares to come to the third chapter, you guys are off your first dare!

The four: YAY! *starting dancing* CELEBRATE GOOD TIME C'MON!

Rookie: *hugs Cadence who feels happy for him*

Petal327: *turns off music* Enough dancing start snacing.

Petey K: Since when did you start saying that word?

Petal327: Since now!

**Cuddles140**

**Truth**

**Dot: Do you like Jet Pack Guy?**

Herbert: That was cheap.

Klutzy: CLACK CLACK CLACK! (Translation: BUT IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME SEEING DOT TELL JPG SHE LIKES HIM!)

Herbert and Klutzy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Dot: *blushes and hesitates*

Cadence: Well?

Dot: *continues to hesitate, finally yells* YES I DO! *quickly covers beak*

Herbert: SEE?! HAHHAHAHA! *everyone laughs with him*

Dot: *hides face in embarrassment while JPG just stares at her*

Stompin' Bob: *to JPG* Dude, I bet she stalks you everyday!

_Everyone laughs harder..._

Dot: *runs out of room crying*

JPG: *runs after her*

Petal327: Oh poor Dot. NEXT LETTER!

**DriftedDaisy:**

**EPIC! I'd tell my friend Princess Kokoro 'bout this but... SHE HAS A HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE crush on Rookie so, for the sake of everyone's happiness and peace on FFN, I'll NEVER tell her about this! Well, I'm more of a Franky x Cadence shipper but, WHO CARES?! Now, TIME FOR MAH DARES!**

**Rookie: I dare you *smiles evilly* throw your rubber duckie away**

**JPG: I DARE YOU TO KISS DOT!(Yes I ship them!Also, MY FRIEND WHO HAS A CRUSH ON JPG IS GONNA BE SO MAD! I AM SO EVIL!)**

**Gary: Gary-pie! *hugs* I dare you to DRINK ORANGE JUICE FOR A MONTH!**

**Dot: Ughh I hate I DARE YOU TO SCARE ROOKIE!**

**That's all mah stupid dares! Remember; the Klutzy's don't go until you spank 'em.**

Petal327: OK I THINK IV'E READ TOO MUCH OF THIS LETTER!

Herbert: I think Daisy needs a brain check.

Cadence Rookie Aunt A and Rockhopper: Agreed

_Back to JPG and Dot..._

JPG: DOT, STOP!

Dot: *waiting for the next bus ride home* What do you want? You probably think I'm a stalker.

JPG: No I don't think that *turns her and makes her face him* Dot... *hesitates before saying* I've always had a crush on you too.

Dot:*stares at him and hugs*

JPG: *hugs her back*

Both: *stare at each other and (wait for it, wait for it...!) kiss!*

_Back at the auditorium..._

Petal327: *watching the whole thing* Well I'm glad that they kissed so cross that off the dare list!

Aunt A.: Awwww, this is gonna go on the next issue of Club Penguin Times!

Petal327: *looks at dare list and smiles evilly* Oh, Rookie...

Rookie: I WON'T THROW MR. DUCKY AWAY! NEVER!

Petal327: *tries to take duck but Rookie tugs back*

Rookie: DON'T LET ME DOWN MR. DUCKY!

Petal327: *finally gets duck from Rookie's grip and throw's it away*

Rookie:*cries*

Cadence: *hugs him caringly, making him feel better*

Petal327: Here you go Gary *throws him 150ml carton of orange juice*

Gary: *starts drinking*

Petal327: Your dare ends I the next chapter.

Gary: *tries to say 'ok' but can't*

Dot and JPG: *come back in holding hands(or flippers)*

Petal327: Ah Dot just in time. *gives her scary mask* Scare him.

Dot: What? Who?

Petal327: *points at Rookie, talking to Cadence*

Dot: * sighs deeply and puts on scary mask* *walks over and scares Rookie AND Cadence*

Dot: RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!

Rookence(my new couple name for them): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*curtain drops*

Dot: OW BOTH MY FEET!

Rookie:AAAHHH!


	4. NEXT CHAPPIE XD

**Wow fifteen reviews already ! Thanks you guys for being such WONDERFUL people and supporting my fanfictions ! :)**

* * *

Petal327 : LETS GET BACK TO BUSINESS !

JPG : OK * gets computer and tries to track Herbert*

Petal327 : I meant TRUTH OR DARE business.

Herbert : Besides I'm right HERE !

JPG : Oh * closes PC *

**POMCPH20Lover**

**My Dares :**

**JPG - dance to Kiss You by One Direction. ( I'm evil :)**

**Dot : Walk on your flippers for a week. ( You can do it ! )**

**Candence : Hug Gary ( if you wonder why I did this, I'm bored)**

**Gary : Destroy of your inventions. ( If you want, I'll supply the hockey stick XD )**

**Rookie : Swim in a pool full of Rubber ducks. ( You can keep them all ! )**

**Aunt A : let your puffles write the next issue of the Club Penguin Times**

Cadence : HEY MY NAME IS CADENCE !

Petal327 : * throws JPG a CD * Here you go

JPG : * looks at CD * You have GOT to be kidding me !

Stompin' Bob : JUST DO THE STUPID DARE ALREADY!

JPG : * puts CD in radio and dances to it *

Everyone : * laughs *

Petal327 : * turns to Dot *

Dot : I can do it! *tries to stand on hands but falls over * I CAN'T do it. ( Hey just like in Austin & Ally ! )

Petal327 : Well whether it takes you the whole week I don't care. Just do it.

Dot : Fine * tries *

Cadence : I WON'T WON'T WON'T !

Petal327 : YOU SHOULD SHOULD SHOULD !

Cadence : WON'T

Petal327 : SHOULD

WON'T !

SHOULD !

_**WON'T !**_

_**SHOULD !**_

Cadence : FINE ! * puts Rookie in a Gary costume and hugs him *

Rookie : * faints and falls into a pool of ducks * Cadence...

Cadence : * blushes *

Petal327 : *throws Gary a hockey stick *

Gary : Well, my Hypno-tron was never really useful... * smashes it*

Aunt A : * comes in with her puffles * GO ON ! DO YOUR PUFFLE MAGIC !

Puffles : * type and type and type *

Aunt A : * reads article and faints *

**BREAKING NEWS**

_**Aunt Arctic has a big butt**_

_**Blah blah she has a big butt blah blah she falls off her seat all the time blah blah she writes the worst story blah blah blah...**_

_Sub stories:_

_Rookie is a fool ( pg 23 )_

_Cadence is a music freak ( pg 10 )_

_JPG is jet-pack obsessed ( pg 20 )_

_Dot is a disguise disaster ( 35 ) _

Rookie, Cadence, JPG, Dot : *bursts into tears *

Petal327 : * bursts into laughter and high fives all the puffles *

**Cuddles140**

**Herbert : I dare you to run 150 laps. Then drop and give me 20. Go go go!**

Herbert : No. No WAY! Oh no. Not me!

Petal327 : Will you do it for a chance to destroy CP ?

Herbert : Yes. Yes WAY! Oh yes. Me!

_* At the stadium *_

Petal327 : * dressed in coach outfit * GO GO GO!

Herbert : * runs around 150 times *

Petal327 : NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20!

Herbert : * does push ups *

*_Back at the auditorium * _

Herbert : Do I get to destroy Club Penguin now?

Petal : No

Herbert : BUT YOU... !

Petal : I lied

Herbert : GRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRR! * attacks *

JPG : * swoopes in to save the day ! *

Petal : * kisses JPG on the cheek for being her hero *

Dot : Grrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Petal : That's all folks ! Now I gotta RUN!

Dot : ROAR!

* curtains drop *

JPG : OW _MY _FOOT !


	5. CALL AN AMBULANCE

**Sorry Violetpiano for not posting you dare the first time. But hey! I am now!**

* * *

Petal327: I love this fanfiction. You know, Club Penguin _is _better with the changes Disney made. Or am I just saying cause I just started using it this year? Oh-

Random guy with video camera: Um, Petal, were live.

Petal327: WHAT?! * falls out of rocking chair and grabs mic* I'm so sorry everyone!

Rookie: You better be! We want more stowies! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**Violetpaino**

**Dare**

**JPG: I dare you to date Dot.**

**Dot- I dare you to scare the life out franky**

**Gary- I dare you to turn yourself into a pookie**

**Rookie- I dare you to draw Genda from Inazuma Eleven[he's also on my profile page]  
Cadence- I dare you to wear one of those medieval damsel gowns  
Herbert- I dare you to murder G Billy  
Klutzy- I dare you to spank JPG**

**A message to my friend Petal327:  
It's me, Violetpiano from the pookie contest. And I suppose we can call Dot and JPG ''Dot Pack Guy''**

Petal327: Oh Violet! Hi!

JPG: Well, I WOULD do the dare, but... * hesitates* but we don't have a diner table! We can't have a date without a-

Gary: * opens briefcase and diner table pops out, complete with two chair, plates and a candlelight*

JPG: Oh, well what do you now, there it is.

_At the date..._

JPG: Did you know, um, * thinks of what to say* you body color compliments your... hair?

Dot: Their different colors.

JPG: Oh yeah * turns away and face-palms*

Herbert: * dressed as a waiter* And here is you dinner

JPG: * whispers* You're supposed to use the French accent!

Herbert: Oh * clears throat* anz here iz your zinner.

Dot: Um thanks?

JPG: * takes a bite but face turns redder than before and burps fire at Dot's face* WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS FOOD?!

Herbert: Some of the leftover hot sauce I stole this year.

JPG: You mean operation: Hotsauce?

Petal327: I COMPLETED THAT JUST ON IT'S LAST DAY!

JPG: * turns to Dot and smiles nervously as she is glaring at him with a burnt face*

_End._

Cadence: Now THAT was something worth watching!

Petal327: Oh, Dotty. I have a little task for you!

Dot: Ok

Petal327: * shows her letter*

Dot: Ughhhh fine. * puts on scary mask and creeps up behind Franky* BOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Franky: * screams* * ghost comes out of body* WHAT THE WHAT?!

Dot: They said scare the _life _out of you. So I did.

Ghost Franky: Not funny! Gary, find a way to get me back in my body.

Gary: Well, I would make a new invention, but it will take two chapters.

Franky: Aw man!

Petal327: Well Gary, as punishment for NOT helping, you would have to turn yourself into a pookie!

Gary: WHAT?! * is dragged into a closet*

_While waiting for Gary..._

Petal327: Well, my idea for entertainment is to watch Cadence and Rookie kiss for the first time!

Cadookie: SHUT UP!

Petal327: I was just kidding! Sheesh.

Gary: * comes out. He's yellow, wearing the green suede jacket, holding a teddy bear and is wearing a tiara*

Herbert: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gary: Where's do they host the pookie contests?

Petal327: * points to direction of Pet Shop and Gary follows* Ok Rookie. Here's some paper.

Rookie: * draws for 3 minutes and shows Petal a drawing of a... scribble?!*

Petal327: She said draw GENDA not... whatever it is you drew!

Rookie: Well, I tried! Can't you be a good mother and appreciate your children for their tries?

Petal327: Rookie, we ended that mother thing 5 minutes ago!

G Billy: * looks at letter* Cadence, you have to wear one of those damsel gowns from September Penguin Style catalog. You know, for the medieval party?

Cadence: Well I don't have the dress.

Petal327: You're lucky I'm a member * brings out dress and puts it on Cadence* Perfect!

Rookie: * stares*

Stomp: I think Rookie likes it.

Rookie: Shut up!

Herbert: Finally! My turn to do my dare! * murders G Billy* ( I don't want to put the details for the sake of the little children)

Petey K: BILLY!

Klutzy: * grabs him and spanks*

Petey K: Hey watch it!

Petal327: Now that was gruesome. NEXT!

**Anonymous**

**Herbert: I dare you put lipstick, a tutu, a shirt that says I HEART 1D! and a pink bow on and dance to and sing the song Best Song Ever by One Direction!**

**Rookie: I dare you to drink 10 cups of coffee and see what happens!**

**Gary: I dare you put on a coconut bra and a hawaiian skirt then dance the hula!  
Those were my dares! If they suck, then oh well! At least you saw them!;)**

Petal327: What'd you mean they suck?! These are one of the funniest dares I have ever seen!

Herbert: No way am I doing that!

Petal327: * jumps on him and puts on the lipstick, tutu, shirt and bow*

Ghost Franky: * puts CD in radio and starts it*

Herbert: * starts dancing unexpectedly* Why am I dancing?! I'm not even doing it!

Gary: Those clothes are specially made to dance to any One Direction song, whether you want to or not.

Herbert: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!

Rookie: Well, I _have _always wanted to know what happens when you drink too much coffee...

Cadence: I don't think it's safe.

Klutzy: Click clack clack( yeah, your girlfriend's trying to look out for you)

Cadence: *shoots him a death glare, shutting him up*

Rookie: * drinks the coffee but on his 9 cup, he freezes*

Petal327: Well?

Rookie: * faints*

Cadence: * runs to his side* ROOKIE! * feels his forehead* He's boiling up.

Petal327: Call an ambulance! CALL AN AMBULANCE!

_Ambulance_

Doctor 1: I'm sorry ma'am, but this man has been knocked out by dehydration. We'll have to do some checks.

Cadence: Will he be OK?

Doctor 2: Apperently, yes. But he'll be unconscious for a few days. We'll do the checks and we'll bring him back for you to look after him.

Doctor 1: * notices Herbert, who was still dancing* WHY is he dancing like that?

Petal327: Long story.

Ambulance: * drives away after taking Rookie away*

_At the auditorium..._

Petal327: I feel sorry for Rookie.

Aunt A: * notices Cadence sitting by corner, crying* Um, Cadence seems to be upset.

Petal327: C'mon, they said he will be fine!

Cadence: I KNOW THAT! It's just... things aren't the same without him.

Ghost Franky: Who need's him? You have me.

Cadence: * glares at him, scaring the _after_life out of him*

_An ambulance siren is heard..._

Cadence: * becomes excited and races down before anyone else*

Doctor 1: Great news. There's no need for you to take care of him yourselves cause he's fine now.

Rookie: * walks out* Hi everybody!

Cadence: * hugs him* Thank goodness your fine!

Rookie: Choking! CHOKING!

Cadence: Oh sorry * releases*

Petal327: Well, now that we've put _THAT _aside, can we do the remaining dares so we can finish the chapter?!

Everyone else: Oh yeah.

**Gary: I dare you put on a coconut bra and a hawaiian skirt then dance the hula!  
**Gary: Ohhhhhhhhh.

Petal327: DO IT!

Gary: * puts on coconut bra and Hawaiin skirt and does the hula*

Petal327: Finally done with this chapter!

_curtains drop_

Dot: OW MY-

Herbert: Will you stop that already?!


	6. FINALLY THE ROOKDENCE CONFESSION

**Sorry you guys for taking time. :)**

* * *

Petal327: Ok, I accidentaly kept all my reviewers waiting for their dares to come out. This is gonna be a long fanfic so everyone buckle up!

**Vanellopy**

**Rookie: I dare you to tell me your real age! **

**JPG: I dare you to fly WITHOUT your jetpack. **

**Dot: Hi... I don't have any idea for you... **

**Gary: Why do your experiences explode every time?**

Rookie: Well, just 15.

Stomp: No wonder you're in love with Cadence.

Rookie: YOU SHUT YOUR BEAK!

JPG: But I can't take my JP off, it's my best friend!

Rookie: I thought I was your best friend!

JPG: YOU SHUT YOUR BEAK!

Cadence: Don't say that to him!

Petal327: And as punishment, * drags him to cliff and takes Cadence and Rookie with her* * takes off his jet pack*

JPG: * looks down and gulp* Is this really-

Petal, Cadence and Rookie: **DO IT!**

JPG: * takes deep breath and jumps off*

Petal, Cadence and Rookie: * look down cliff and cringe at huge THUD*

Cadence: Am I supposed to say epic FAIL or epic fall?

Rookie: Definetely an epic fall. * high-fives her*

_Back at the auditorium..._

JPG: * has bad bruises, bandages and a broken arm*

Petal327: Ok, truth. Gary, why do your experiments always explode?

Gary: Cause that's what happens to a scientist most of the time. You know what I said in the 2012-2013 yearbook!

Everyone: * look through yearbook*

_Gary:_

_Stay curious. Make mistakes. The greatest discoveries come from peculiar places._

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhh...

**Lilly Aldean**

**Jpg: *kisses* you likey? I DARE YOU TO TELL ME.**

JPG: Of course, I like Dot. Is that all you got?!

Lilly Aldean: * off-screen** throws a brick at his face*

Petal327: Oh, and Bellykid, in this fanfic, curtains DO hurt.

**Violetpiano**

**Ya didn't post mine! anyways, this is my dare!**

**Dot- I dare u to establish " pick on Dot day".**

Petal327: You heard her. PICK ON DOT DAY!

Everyone: * kicks Dot*

Dot: * lays curled in a ball of bruises* Ow

Petal327: From now on, pick on Dot day will be every 2 chapters, since that will give Dot time to recover

**Lilly Aldean**

**Jet: I dare ya to date me. Dot is uglyyyyy**

JPG: RIGHT AFTER YOU ASKED ME WHO I LIKED?!

Lilly Aldean: Yes! Now date me! * dramatically falls into JPG arms, excpecting him to carry her away* C'mon! WISK ME AWAY!

JPG: * starts jet pack and flys away*

Petal327: Wow.

**DriftedDaisy**

**I guess I should say sorry for calling you a meanie... It's just that I'm very sensitive and being called that hurts my feelings.**  
** Anyway, I have some dares.**  
** Gary- I dare you to go on a date with moi! **  
** Dot- Pretty simple, I dare you to marry Jet.**  
** Rookie- I dare you to kiss Cadence!.. And go on a date with her!**  
** Aunt A- Simple again, I dare you to tell everyone your biggest secret.**  
** Herbert- I dare you to... Smile, the thing that is almost impossible for you to do!**

Petal327: Is she serious? CAUSE I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH AWESOME DARES!

Gary: Who's moi?

DriftedDaisy: ME OF COURSE! * jumps on him and starts kissing him*

Everybody: YUCK!

Dot: How am I supposed to marry Jet?! HE'S ON A DATE WITH LILLY!

Petal327: We'll just have to wait

_3 days later..._

JPG: * finally flies in with kiss marks all over his face* You will not believe what happened! She grabbed me and kissed me all over!

Gary: * also with kiss marks on his face* * pats his back* I feel your pain.

Petal327: Well you have to marry Dot.

JPG: If it's something to help me forget that kissing fiasco, I'm in!

_At the wedding..._

Herbert: * dressed as a priest* Do you, JPG, take Dot to be your lawfully wedded wife?

JPG: I do.

Herbert: * turns to Dot* And do you, Dot, take JPG to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Dot: I do.

Herbert: * turns to observers* If you object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.

_Silence.._

Herbert: You may-

Lilly: I OBJECT!

JPG: * panics and blasts her*

Dot: Nice

Herbert: Ok... you may now kiss the bride.

JPG/ Dot: * kiss :D*

_Back at the auditorium..._

Petal327: That's was a nice wedding.

Rookie: I know. And the cake!

Petal327: ANYWAYS! * turns to Rookie and grins* I've been waiting so long for this! KISS CADENCE!

Rookdence: WHAT?!

Petal327: You heard me! DO IT!

Rookie: Well, um, we... can't do that unless we have crush on each other! It won't make any sense if we didn't! * laughs nervously*

Cadence: Y-yeah! What he said.

Petal327: * brings out lie detector and puts on both of them* TELL THE TRUTH!

Rookdence: We do not have crushes on each other! * gets electrocuted for telling a lie*

Rookie: OK OK! I CONFESS! I do like Cadence.

Everyone: * gasp*

Rookie: * turns to Cadence* I didn't have the heart to tell you because I didn't want to embarrass you. You're a beautiful girl and-

Cadence: * grabs him and pulls him in a kiss*

Everyone: Awwwwwww

Petal327: Ok then. NEXT! Aunt Arctic, what's your deepest, DARKEST secret ever?

Aunt A: Um, well... Remember when my puffles wrote the article for me?

Petal327: Yeah

Aunt A: Well, it's true. I do have a big buttom.

Petal327: That's it?

Aunt A: Yeah

**POMCPH20Lover**

**My Dares round 2! **

**(I can already see you cowering down in fear!) **

**Herbert: Spend the day on the Iceberg. (Here's a blanket for you for your effort.) **

**Gary: Give Rookie one of your inventions. (It better be dangerous! XD) **

**Dot: Dress up as Justin Bieber. (For your safety and the safety of others, do this FAR away from any fangirls that may want to tackle you.) **

**Rookie: Murder a pie! (the remains are for you to eat, my friend.) **

**JPG: Go swimming. :) (make sure to have a lifeguard nearby.)**  
** Have fun! *evil laugh***

Petal327: Wow. These don't seem so dangerous!

_After doing the dares.._

Everyone is cowering in fear.

Petal327: Ok...

_What happened..._

* * *

**Can you continue on the next chapter? This one is too long for now :|**


End file.
